


She let him love again

by jimicus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus
Summary: This is going to be super sad. Get out the tissues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar elsewhere. Its been said that it was good, but very tragic.

The screams of a woman in childbirth rang painfully through the Red Keep. Stannis and his friend Davos stood outside the birthing chamber, for hours. Marya, Davos's wife was inside doing all she could. But the sound of it, it wasn't helping. Stannis noticed his daughter, Shireen, peering from behind a corner. He had told her to stay in her rooms. But from the screams, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Stannis also realized Davos had noticed her and ducked behind a corner to comfort her. He had never been a showy loving man. But the redhead Sansa showed him how to love his daughter, Sansa and hopefully their children. He heard sniffles from around the corner, it was Shireen. Crying for the woman who was in so much pain and had shown the little girl so much affection. 

From out of the birthing chamber a maester and Marya came out. He began, Your Grace...Marya shoved him out of the way. "You have to prepare yourself Stannis. You have a hale set of twins. But Sansa lost so much blood. You need to get Shireen and comfort her." Is Sansa? "Its in the hands of the Gods now...she is being cleaned, clothed and being moved to her regular bed." 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Seaworth...I must collect Shireen, please go in and make sure that Sansa is well and gently looked after. Also, she also takes great pride in her appearance, perhaps... comb her hair for her? She would like that." Of course your Grace. 

Marya then gave her husband a look...as if saying, NOW! 

The King continued, "...the small council meeting will be postponed half a day, and tell Renly I expect him from Storms End within..." the King began to babble nonsensical orders until Davos drew out Shireen and she ran to her father sobbing. The 17 year old, raven haired crashed into her father. Squeezing his neck so tightly that it broke him out of his stupor. He caressed her head buried into him, "I am your father Shireen, and who are we?" She sniffled, Baratheon? "Good."

Marya had seen the point at which Stannis was beginning to break and fortunately had the good sense to bring the only person to him that might bring him out of it. It had always been said that Stannis was the Iron Baratheon. Mostly as a very negative epithet. However, iron is the base upon which the strongest steel is forged. Add this and that...it becomes the strongest steel. 

Since marrying Sansa, it seemed not only to his closest friends and family, but the realm, that Sansa was the 'this and that' he needed to be the real, Steel Baratheon.

Unlike his brothers. 

Marya, wiser than anyone gave her credit for except her Davos, knew how to give him back what he needed. For the time being. 

Lord Hand Davos stood beside the King holding his child. As Marya left to obey the only coherent command her King had given her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shireen kissed and loved on Sansa as she wilted. Stannis laid his head next to Sansa's breast. He placed Steffon and Lyanna on her so she could hold her babies. 

It was drawing close. Sansa's end. 

Stannis got his daughter and his new babies out of the room. 

He felt Sansa's breath on his face, it got shallower and shallower. He felt the warm breeze from his wifes breath, until it ended. She was still and lifeless. 

Another redhead entered the chamber. "Lord of Light...I can bring your wife back." Get out of here Melisandre. "For me to bring life back to your little wife you will have to put life in me." What?

She began undressing...breed me Lord...I can then give Sansa back to you.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a cry out in the corner...it was one of Stannis's children. Melisandre glided naked towards them. She said..."Hmm...your dreams came true...all it took was the life of your beloved wife. A boy and a girl...the boy you always wanted...and you already have a daughter. All legitimate, and all Kings blood."

Get away from them demon spawn..."Me? Demon spawn?...it takes more than me to spawn a demon as I'm sure you and Renly remember. I rather think you enjoyed spawning that demon."


	5. Chapter 5

Never a day goes by that I don't regret spawning that abomination with you that killed Renly. He was my brother! He was deluded by the sodomite lover of his...but none of my family chastised him for it. People are as they are. That poor mountainous grotesque woman took the blame. But I will never doubt her loyalty to him, misguided as it was. 

Lovely words, my King Stannis...but I can bring Sansa back through your seed or the daughter now here. Or the boy...but I doubt that is your wish. 

Weakening...Sansa was unable for the better part of a year..."Hmm...so you smell me and lust for me..."I do" Then give your beloved her life, through me...

I need only one thing..."name it my King..." Grabbing ahold of her necklace and ripping it off...revealing her grotesque figure....your head! 

An ungodly sound reverberated in the room he drew his sword and cleaving Mels head almost off...his second, Davos used all the strength he had to finish it off. 

The necklace was laced with power...not white or black, just power. 

Marya rushed in grabbed the necklace and held it onto Sansa's breast. One, two, three convulsions and the jewel broke. 

Sansa had a rush of intake of breath, huhhhh....and started twittering...it became less a convulsive act and more even. 

Stannis helped her to relearn how to breath evenly...and bit by bit she came alive again. 

"I want my babies"  
They were handed to her.

Stannis didn't know for how long...but his wife and children were back with him.


	6. Chapter 6

A cranky old maester made his way to the office of his Lord. He looked and saw Lady Baratheon dote on her babies as well as Shireen. It made this even harder. 

He came to a guard at his masters door, will you please announce me? 

Is his grace expecting you? 

No. 

Then go back to your hutch old man. 

Old Maester Eryck looked at the man...You will die of a heart attack. In three years time, give or take. Will I? Yes, I have predicted the death if every Lord for 50 years, did they do anything to prevent it? No.

The guard ran...eat light! 

The old man knocked on the chamber of his master. "Who is it? Eryck your grace...

"Come in."

"Here to tell me my time to die?" No, you are healthy...and stubborn, might an old man sit? "Sit maester." Thank you your grace...

"You didn't come from your den in the attics and away from your birds for nothing."

No your grace I did not...I have a concern...

"You are the best surgeon I know, and a large part of why our Queen now lives and the young ones"

That is why I am here, I was able to save the babies, our Lord and Lady after you are gone...

"Shireen is first in line, don't forget that..." and Lady Shireen.

My Lord I am old and dying...but I am not dead yet. I have examined the broken stone that gave your wife breath again. It was only the stone and none of my doing.  
I do what I can... but I can't whip up miracles. 

"Get to the point maester Eryck"

Your wife has 10 months of life in her. It may be a bit more but it may be a bit less. 

The stone granted her a bit more life...so get out of here and enjoy her. 

"How can you know this?" 

I gave up my happiness with women when I took these chains about my neck. I studied that stone and it has limits. Why would I tell the boy who's knees I cleaned and mended lies as an adult? What little happiness I have in my wasted life is seeing you with your family. 

Don't waste your time Stannis.


	7. Chapter 7

Stannis walked into the field where his wife and daughter were playing. It was kickball...

Might I join you wife?...Shireen...

Amazed... Shireen said we were taking turns kicking and fielding, "I suppose my presence makes uneven teams" No father...stay...he thought his daughter was giving him orders like a dog. But Sansa was smiling and Shireen ran around getting another player. She pulled in a young Lord, one of his vassals, he was strong, robust and just Shireens type. 

"My Ladies...your Grace..." Oh stop it...you are on my team...mother and father are on theirs. Shireen had long ago stopped calling Sansa stepmother, she was now just mother. 

Are the two of you ready? came Shireen. Stannis said.."A moment" he pulled off his outershirt and his undershirt, leaving himself bare chested..."Now I am ready..." He liked the way Sansa stared at him...sweating and near naked. 

She unbuttoned her blouse...revealing more than normal...but he liked seeing her like that. She said..."Now I am ready!" The four of them played kickball, the little ones were looking at their parents, mesmerized from the cradle. 

The young Lord hit the ball and it ricocheted toward the babies cradle...Sansa ran toward it and Stannis followed...the little babies were just laughing...they had never had such a good time. 

Their nurse kept them clean and Stannis was in a good mood. 

Meanwhile the young Lord walked up to Stannis and Sansa, "I never meant to kick the ball toward the little ones, please forgive me..." The children are fine... "Sansa and I are having an impromptu feast/gathering...My daughter needs an escort. 

The young Lord was all nerves, he thought he killed the babies with a mistaken kickball, Shireen was infatuated with him and he liked her attention, the King was being nice to him, which unsettled him the most, and now he was being invited by the King to escort Lady Shireen. 

The boy looked terrified and Shireen was afraid for him..."Stannis looked to his wife and daughter and the boy...I am going to have a chat with the young man...he will still be alive after." 

"I am sure I knew it once...but I have forgotten, what is your name?" Lord Reginald...of the Bay of Sins... "A boy Lord from my own country? Your lands are sparse..."But the Sea my King...it is our life and lively hood. I can't claim to be more than I am...but I Love the Sea and Shir....

"Shireen? You can say it, I won't break...she is taken with you as well."

My Lord and King...I want everything I have for your daughter...but look at me. How can any woman find me desirable?

Over the years, Stannis had looked past physical blemishes, since his daughter was scarred. He hadn't noticed the young man and his deformity...it looked like fired caused it. 

"When you think of my daughter what comes to your mind?" A beautiful dancing woman with flowers in her raven black hair. Smiling!

"Thats all?" Well to be honest, I think she will smell nice. 

"Hmm, Be that as it is, I give you permission to escort my daughter tonight" 

Thank you your Grace...

"Come, we need to get back lest the women think I killed you and are carving you up."

Stopping the King...Ser? "My King, thank you for at least giving me a chance with Shireen." Deserve it

The King walked back and was latched onto by his wife..." Be careful Sansa, I can smell you and will get you pregnant again if you give me the chance." She giggled. 

Maester Eryck looked and listened...his apprentice said..."You never even looked at that crystal." So? Stannis will be happier now so will his wife and children. What they don't teach you is that your job as a maester to a great house is not only to heal wounds...but to make hard men and women pliable and lovely.


	8. Chapter 8

On his death bed...King Stannis came to comfort Maester Eryck. 

Thank you for always being there for me, my wife and children. 

It was my sworn duty...I enjoyed serving you, your family. 

I did love a woman once...she was a Silent Sister sent to care for her Ladyship and your father. Old maester Eryck was blathering now. 

I was only a boy...but I remember. You are speaking of the young blonde Sister? I think the entire castle was in love with her. 

She smiled at me one time but I never heard her voice.

Stannis said, I asked the Senior Sister, she was the only allowed to speak, what the blondes name was. Her name was Gloria. 

Gloria? Yes Maester...she was taken in an epidemic in Dorne...but she waits for you. 

Gloria is such a pretty name. I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit young Lord Stannis. I'll be here when you wake. 

Maester Eryck didn't wake. 

Put him in the Baratheon crypts...every honor will be shown to him. Sansa came up to her husband...I'm sorry Stannis. "He was my friend a man like me doesn't have many." 

For a full day and night Stannis himself stood watch over the grave of his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

The impromptu gathering was just Stannis, Sansa, Shireen and Ser Reginald. Stannis said...I called for seafood, I hope you like it. 

Oh yes my King, I umm heard of Maester Eryck, I never new him much but I have been told he was a kind man. 

Very kind..I will miss him. Sansa said...Stannis, Eryck was your maester as a boy...like his apprentice is for our babies. Is that not correct? 

Yes, very much so. 

Lord Reginald, can I call you...Reggie if it pleases you ma'am. 

I am told you trained at the Citadel? Yes...for a while. 

Long enough to get six links in your chain...

Seven...I carry them in my pocket. 

Might I look at them? Yes Mi-lady. 

Ohh, one for economics, one for treating wounds. one for tactics, you'll like that Stannis, One for...What is this? Helping women birthing. Is that separate? Yes, it is a singular talent. 

What are the rest for?

Geography, history and arithmetic. 

Quite learned aren't you? Why stop? 

Mother was quite talented...but she was useless in war times. I have a talent for violence, I'm not proud of it, but I am as I am. She sent me a note...and home I came. 

You love your family?...mother is all I have left. We are all each other have...

This talent you speak of...for violence...you wouldn't hurt your mother or anyone else. Never...I serve as my king commands or mother...I abhor striking out. 

What do you think husband? He will do. 

The boy looked and saw his King and Lady content...Shireen was clapping and all aflutter. 

What is happening? 

This lad was to make sure you were good enough. 

Good enough for what? My daughter. 

Would you like to be the Royal consort? Uhmmm...

It matters not...you will be. You have two weeks to get your mother here. I can't hold these two off any longer. 

When I am done for, you will have to keep the Kingdom safe, in your wifes name...understood?

I want to go home! 

Rolling his eyes Stannis said... Look there, she is to be your wife...you are to care for her...take care of the Kingdom and be good to Shireen! Are we clear?

Yes sir. Good, write to your mother. I will send a missive with it if you wish. 

\--------------------------

Sitting next to Sansa...

Well that wasn't so hard now was it?

I just gave my baby girl to an unworthy fool. 

She likes him, I like him and I dare say you like him. 

He isn't the worst...

Come to bed Stannis, I'll make it worth your while. 

Getting up..Stannis said...I love you. All of you. I know.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa..the babies are looking. I am in their mother, it bothers me...she clenched herself and wrapped her legs about her husband. Now? 

"Hold on you bitch!" I love it when you talk dirty. 

Stannis and Sansa wrapped themselves in each other. 

Stannis was on top of his wife...having spent himself and just laying on her. He gave her a good time as well. 

Roll off me. 

Are you well? I am fine. 

Stannis, I am not a girl anymore, but I am still fecund. Sansa...I know that...but don't take moon tea. You will bear the brunt of it...but I like seeing you carry babies. Its dangerous now Stannis. 

I nearly died for the babies in that crib. Don't ask me to knock at deaths door again. 

I won't...but I just like seeing you as a mother. 

I have been a mother many times...you will have to settle for me as I am.

Sansa...I'll never give you up. I like you pregnant...but I want you with me..always. 

Just as you say that I want to be pregnant again. You confound me husband.

\-------------------

A few months later Stannis found his wife crying. 

Drawing his sword..what is it? Are you well?

Sobbing...its you, you idiot. 

I'm pregnant and its all your fault. 

I did as you asked and didn't take moon tea. "I like you pregnant, I like you being a mother"...well guess what Mr. Fancy pants? I like being a mother too! But the twins nearly killed me...I am so afraid. I don't want to die!

Steffon and Lyanna crawled onto their mother. They were on her chest...holding hands. 

Steffon started kissing her cheek and Lyanna kissed her mouth. Sansa half cried and half laughed....


	11. Chapter 11

Well?

You have one baby inside you. It will be easier than the last time. 

"Are you sure?"

Come with me your grace.

Nothing is certain...but I think her Ladyship will have an easier time of it. 

Sansa was so worried, she is up in years for having children. 

Well, young idiots tell some women that they can have children at any age. Its a lie. Over 35 is very dangerous. "Sansa is nearly 40." I will care for her as best I can your Grace. 

"I look to your council Maester" I am not a maester...I have a chain. That is is all. 

Hello Reggie...hello Shireen...how is mother? As well as can be expected...keep her in your prayers. 

Its bad as that? No...just pray for her, it can't hurt.

Your mother is on her way. 

Good...I want you two to meet. 

I hope she likes me. 

I am sure she will. 

When I am in the family way, will it hurt? Yes. But...you will be soothed when the baby comes. I have seen women cry at childbirth...but it is from happiness. 

I am afraid for Mama....

I can't predict what happens but I promise to care for her the best I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon arriving...

Hello son. Are these our Lords? Who is this pretty little thing?

His grace Stannis and his wife Sansa. This is Shireen.

My...you are such a cutie...Reggie is already in love with you. 

Please stop mother...tell me I'm wrong. 

Might I offer you supper? Said Stannis. Me and my wife. 

Oh please do...you are such a handsome King. 

She reminded Stannis of Sansa...

Are you the Queen? "Yes"...Lets go play...

In a serious tone...Reginald is in love with your daughter. I wouldn't consider him if he wasn't. 

What I mean is...he loves her a lot. Mother to mother...he aches for her. I recognize it because that's how his father looked at me. 

He was such a good man. Does your baby love him the same? 

I believe so. Stannis scares him..but I have seen the way he looks at Shireen. 

And she at him. Can I count on you to be there for Reggie? 

He has no better council than me...

Good! Lets go scare your husband. Ready, set, go!


	13. Chapter 13

Your mother is...a singular woman.

Yes your grace...she has her ways. 

Your father? He tolerated it? 

I think its the reason he loved her so much. 

I am not that way. I don't know why Sansa tolerates me as I am. 

You are good..perhaps not endearing but good. Few recognize it...but goodness is a handsome trait. 

Are you trying to butter me up?

Dada...was not lovable. But he was good. Mama saw it. Its hard to see...but you have it as well. Shireen sees it without trying. 

I'm not buttering you up, I just know goodness when I see it. Shireen sees it as well. 

Mama is stalking you...watch out. 

What? 

Peekaboo!


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa was feeling ill. Reggie had gone in and looked after her. For some reason, she seemed to trust him more that the maester of the house. He told her there was an infection and it was causing her spells. She had been woozy and unstable on her feet.

It wasn't a lie she was suffering from an infection. What he didn't dare tell her was what he suspected the cause of the infection to be. Ser Reginald of the Bay of Sins, in the Stormlands, was hesitant to even bring it up to his King. The majority of revenue of his house was brought in by the brothels not by fishing. The reason he was sent to the Citadel was to be able safely birth the children of the whores in his lands. He got the other chains simply because he was good at other things. 

While he tried to convince himself that his house was more noble...as he grew, gained scars and saw the world for what it was, he was little more than a pimp. Or a procurer in gentle company. All the establishments had guards for the womens protection, any children would be taken care of but the stain of being what he was remained.

For some reason the Queen insisted only he looked in on her. Fiery boiling oil from the Tyrell made him burnt and unlovely. Gods only knew what made Shireen like him. This would be harder than he imagined.


	15. Chapter 15

Coming to the guard outside the small council chamber...Reggie asked the man for a word with the King when he was able. 

The guard said there was a place set aside for him in the room...before he could say no, he was loudly announced by the guard. 

Ser Reginald felt the eyes on him as he was placed at the right hand of the King. This wasn't going well. "Ser Reginald how is our Queen?" asked the King. She is in her chambers and resting my King. It wasn't a lie. 

The days business was over an hour later...thankfully. Reggie followed his King. 

"I am not used to hangers on after a meeting Ser." Your Grace, I have news of which you must hear. "Out with it" The Queen, her Grace Lady Sansa has a dead child in her womb. It has begun to fester and if it stays in her she will die. A chrome gauntlet crashed into his face..."I told you to protect her!" It was less than he expected...but Reginald continued...I control these things as much as we control the sun rising in the morning and the moon at night. He spat blood between the Twins and the Craig on the map on the floor. 

Still bleeding...Reginald said...their is a tincture that will expel the corpse...but it contains nightshade, poppy and cocoa. Your wife may live, but she could also easily die. She will die if nothing is done. I am no maester, but that is what I see. 

"Hmmm...you were sent to the damned citadel to look after women?" My house is as it is, but we look after our own. And our own are whores... "Is there no other option?" The babe is dead, your wife will soon be if no action is taken. I can't say she will survive even if the action is taken. "Go on then, you have more knowledge and experience than the apprentice of Erryck has."


	16. Chapter 16

Reginald mixed the potion...he prayed and forced it down the throat of the Queen. She gagged and coughed but got it down. As she was about to pass out, the convulsions came. She expelled the dead creature from herself. But also vomited and with it came blood. 

The potion mixed by Reginald was very strong, stronger than he was used to administering. But after the pain and expelling the dead child his Queen was exhausted. He gave her fresh cool water...she wasn't out of the woods but the greatest danger was gone. 

He wrapped the dead baby in silk and placed her in an oaken box. He left the room and was going to take her to a pyre he prepared earlier. The king stopped him...

"Is that the child?" Yes your Grace. She, it is a girl, has been wrapped in silk and I have a fire prepared with Silent Sisters to watch over her. "What of my wife? How is Sansa?" She is resting. The tincture I had to give her will keep her under for a day or two. She is strong and I think she will shake off the infection. 

My Lord, when she comes round she will need comfort. You should be with her. "But the baby..." As I said, I will stand vigil. But a flea bottom whore is in a similar case...I will have to look to her. She isn't young. "Do as you must Ser..." 

My King...


	17. Chapter 17

Ser Reginald laid the corpse of another baby into the pyre. He had put the mother of the babe into a grave in the paupers yard. "You both deserved better than this."

He looked to the Silent Sisters, "Go inside get something to eat and find some sleep." They had been there for nearly two days. They were both beautiful. The 4th or 5th daughters of some Lord somewhere. 

Reggie knelt and put more wood on the fire. "Its just the three of us now. I did all I could, I am sorry it wasn't enough" 

Tears began to fall...

Weeping for the dead Ser Reginald? 

Standing, Reggie said..."I make no apology, these children never had a chance."

You are a kind man Ser. Sansa just came out of her mindlessness. She is asking for her child. "Lord, the baby is dead." I know that, I just wanted to see the babe  
and put off telling Sansa. 

I can tell her your Grace. 

No...she is my wife and I am her husband. She deserves to hear the truth from me. "It will be very hard for her." Don't I know it. 

Three quarters of an hour later...Reggie heard a blood curdling scream from the queens chamber.


	18. Chapter 18

Well, he must have told her. 

Reg was looking at the fire consuming the babes. He heard the door from the castle to the court yard fly open and little Shireen ran towards him. 

"Mama keeps screaming, Daddy just shoved past me, the twins are balling their little hearts out. What is going on?" 

Shireen...Lady Sansa was pregnant, but the little girl died inside her. She is mourning her daughter. Your father is upset at the loss and can't console Sansa. The boy and girl are just aware something bad as happened. And are just crying. 

Hold me Reggie. What smells like barbecue? 

Come on Shireen...I have to get you away from here. Why? It smells good. 

Come along...

He took her back to her room, Sansa stopped screaming the King was nowhere to be found and the twins were asleep. 

He sat at the bottom of the stairs. 

One of the Silent Sisters he sent away sat next to him. "Ser Reginald...my name is Amy." You shouldn't be speaking to me. "You don't strike me as a snitch. Thank you for sending us to get a bite to eat and some sleep." Uhmmm..."You don't remember do you? You looked after my sister. Fresh from the citadel" 

"She was hopeless. She fucked any man that moved. But she was my fathers pride and joy. She has a monument in our family crypts, I get to look over dead corpses." 

The Silent Sister took off her head piece and fell onto Reginald, kissing him deeply. 

"I'm just down there...come when you are ready. I can feel you are looking forward to me"

Reginald was hard, the Sister was magnificent. He got up and memorized the way to her room. This was just such a difficult day. He stole a loaf of bread and some water from the kitchens, went back to his room and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A very loud knock at the door woke him. 

Stannis is going to murder me. 

Reginald opened the door. The Silent Sister Amy walked right in placed a tray of food on the bed and sat down in the loveseat. She didn't utter a word. She placed the food down and placed herself on the couch. Thank you very much. 

Amy...thank you. Please have something to eat. She took the bacon, eggs and most of the toast. She grabbed the juice Reginald was about to get and smiled as she ate his breakfast. 

Amy I am betrothed to Shireen...

Amy threw the breakfast down and crossed her arms. Glaring at Reginald. 

Shireen came and entered..."Oh I am sorry I didn't know you were at prayer." 

Amy rose, bowed to Reginald and Shireen, and left in a huff. 

"Your Silent Sister has an attitude on her." 

We were just praying! 

"What is wrong with you? Daddy has been with Mama all morning, he told me she is doing much better."

"Did you spill your whole meal? I'll make sure the maid cleans up. Come and walk with me."


	20. Chapter 20

"Reggie...I've been feeling sick. I thought it was because Mama was in bad shape. But it keeps getting worse. I am always sick to my stomach, I haven't eaten in days, when I have my Ladies days...I bleed much more than normal."

How long has this been going on?

"About 4 or 5 months."

I am going to have to look at you. I am going to call a Silent Sister, not the one you think has an attitude, because I have to examine your body. When she gets here, I am going to ask you to remove your clothes. She will be with you and chaperone things. Shireen, I don't like that new maester. 

"I don't like him either. He isn't like maester Eryck. I asked him already but he kept touching me, I didn't like it." 

Shireen I may have to touch and examine you, but I'll ask your permission first.

"Maester Eryck asked my permission, this new one never has."

I'll get the Sister and call back in an hour or so. Would you like me to get your mother or father?

"Gods no...."

An hour later, Reginald found Sister Jessica and put her in Shireens room. "I excuse you from your vows, I ask that you have Shireen undress." He got a look from the Silent Sister. You will remain the entire time, I think I might know what is going on with the princess. He got a reluctant nod. 

A few minutes later, the Sister came out of the room and said the girl was ready. The timid little creature was in her slip and huddling in the corner. 

"I promise not to hurt you, touch you or anything like that." Sister Jessica please help our princess out of her slip down to her waist. 

It was as he feared. The grey scale had come back. It was crawling over her back, her front and her privates. Thank you princess, Sister Jessica, please help our girl back into her dress. 

He had to look at some old books he collected from the Citadel. Grey Scale was all but a death sentence. There had been entirely to much death the last few weeks and he was determined to do anything he could for the gentle princess.


	21. Chapter 21

Mother, Father, Crone and Maiden. I am going to have to put boiling liquid on Shireen. Scrape off the filth that infects her and then rub her down with a gritty salve. Its the only thing I can do. Please ease her pain. 

Coming to her room he asked entrance and she allowed him to sit. 

Shireen, I know what is happening. But I think I might be able to heal you. "Will it hurt?" Yes, I'm afraid it will hurt a lot. But If we don't at least try, you are going to die. 

Reginald went through the procedure so she knew what to expect. His heart broke telling her and she began to cry. "Just get it over with." 

If you live, I can't guarantee you will...the scars on your face and body will be worse than before. "You are one to talk. Do what you must. Please do your best not to hurt me." 

Halfway through the procedure, the screams from the girl were even louder than the ones her mother uttered when told of her baby's death. Two thirds of the way through the little lady went unconscious from pain. She just moaned as Reginald continued. Her body was red and weeping blood from the ointment. The two Silent Sisters wanted to help...but there was nothing to be done to ease Shireens sufferings. 

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

I love you Shireen. 

Making sure his patient was live and well...Reginald went and took a bath. 

His Lord broke the hinges off the door and tackled the young man. "Why didn't you tell me?" She is of age and her own woman. And it was none of your business. That response earned him a punch and knife on his throat. "She is my daughter!" And she would be dead now if I hadn't done what I did. 

"How is she?" She is in her room...you may speak if she is awake, but don't touch her.


	22. Chapter 22

My Lord Stannis...

I told your daughter the worst case scenario. She would be more scarred than before...but I don't think that to be the case. I never did...I just wanted her to know that it could happen. 

I have seen her wounds and if we let them heal...I dare say little of the blight will be visible. 

She is always going to be frail. The disease drew out her bone strength and her muscles. If she, were to come with child...it would be precarious for mother and child. 

Please don't hit me again...I have only so many teeth. 

"I should not have done that...but" I understand my Lord. Your wife and then your daughter...I would probably do the same. 

Shireen? "She is wrapped in liniment and cloth. Of my own makings...it will soothe an help her heal." 

Do not injure the Sisters...they do what I say...unless they think another course better. Still. My love is in in my hands. 

You truly love her don't you? I'm a simple man, love a woman for your whole life. Thats the plan your grace. 

Plans are interrupted. 

Maybe so, that doesn't mean I can't love Shireen any less. 

"What of my wife?" If I had to put a word to it, it would be barren. 

But my word means nothing in the intimacies between men and women. 

I would suggest just loving her. Nature has its way. I doubt Shireen will like me much after this. 

If it comes to pass...I am a knight...might I have a little keep, to stay out of the way?

I doubt it will...but yes! Thank you mi-Lord


	23. Chapter 23

Shireen was up and about...but the treatment having been administered left her weak and wrapped in bandages. The Queen lost a child and had no reason to rebound. Reggie was in the thick of things. 

His mother got out of town...he didn't blame her. Maybe he could just take care of bastards, in a lonely castle. 

But he was still a guest of the crown. 

An unexpected visitor called on him. It was the Queen. 

"I have never spoken of this...but this means a lot to me. I never took moon tea or the like. Yet I still had a stillborn. You fussed it out and saved my life." I never meant to be cruel. But if I let her remain in you she would kill you. 

"I know that...Stannis doesn't. The matter with Shireen doesn't help." If I let her linger she would be dead. Reggie was starting to get watchful of the skills he had protecting his Queen and Princess. 

Do you think that idiot apprentice of Eryck could do better? All he does is fondle girls. I may not be a maester but I am better than that jackass. 

Reginald continued his rant....not seeing his Grace come beside his wife. 

"The little princess would be dead....the new maester is a fool...I love Shireen....I've sliced heads open in war....

"Lord Reginald....are you done?" Reggie saw his King and Queen watching him have a tantrum. 

I, huh, apologize my Queen you don't deserve hearing my curses. "I don't mind, I like hearing a valiant man speak truthfully."

The King said, "I mind. Such words are not meant for the Queen. Watch your mouth. But you said something that intrigued me, you said you loved my daughter."

I love her with all my heart. But after scraping off the scales of Grey scale...I doubt she looks at me. 

"Ask her yourself."

You hurt me...but I know you just wanted to do good. "Shireen you have to get to bed." Well take me you stupid head. 

Stannis looked in and saw his daughter in fresh bandages and lying on her bed with only a light sheet covering her. Reggie at her side sleeping. 

Stannis thought to himself...'he isn't the worst."


	24. Chapter 24

Reginald was looking after Shireen...they both were asleep. He had looked after her and Sansa. The apprentice of Eryck had been dismissed, he liked fondling young women more than helping them. At least young Reginald did his job. 

He wasn't a maester, but he did all he could to help people. Regardless of who they were. 

Stannis did his nightly tour...making sure his guard was doing their business, making sure the kitchens didn't catch fire, and the nurses were taking care of the babies. 

For the most part the realm took care of its self. But with Sansa and Shireen being sick, he was all out of sorts. Several brothels were made orphanages, Stannis didn't like the skin trade, he knew there was little to be done about it. Before Selyse or Sansa Robert took him to a brothel for his nameday...he found a lovely petite blonde and got his moneys worth. A week later he returned looking for her to offer her a job, at least that way she could get some sort of respectable means. He was told that she had been stabbed to death. 

Some customer of hers didn't think whores were worth anything. So he got stabby. The greatest satisfaction came when he got the whores here employment and when he used a semi-blunt chopper on the head of the man who killed his blonde. He didn't have any standing to do so...but Robert never laughed at him again. 

Coming back to the here and now, these nightly walks keeping charge of the kingdom did him good. He ended where he began...looking at his somber wife. She had nearly died bringing him his children. He came to rest beside his wife.


	25. Chapter 25

Rickety tip toes crept to the chambers of the King and Queen. 

Stannis heard them and in light night breeches grabbed...he raised his sword only to see his daughter terrified below him. Whispering..."Shireen? What are you doing out of bed?" Don't hurt me Daddy! Just, can we talk without prying ears?" 

She said it as if he has capable of harming her. Can you make it to the Queens chamber child? "Yes Daddy." Come then. 

He helped her as he could. And she all but collapsed into a chair in the solar looking out at the crashing seas. 

What are you doing Shireen? "Stop hitting Reggie, you betrothed him to me remember?" I remember he did what he did to Sansa and you! "The both of us would be dead if he hadn't told us the truth." In regard to you daughter he told me nothing... "And that is just as I asked him to." Why? "Because I knew you would react just as you did. Believe it or not father, I am capable of making decisions on my own without you. As you taught me."

He should not have kept that from me. "It was not his business to tell you. It was mine! He wanted to tell you or mother but I told him not to. Since I am of age he respected that. What did you do? Beat another tooth off him. Now thanks to you he can only chew hard meats or victuals on one side." 

Why are you saying this? I meant no harm, I actually like the boy. "You have a very harsh way of showing it! I was in and out, but I remember him kissing the top of my head and telling me he loved me! Now if the Gods be good I am free of the scales. Mama is alive, I am alive and you have a man that ' Isn't the worst' who helped us live." 

"Did you know he had to stitch his own gums up?" What are gums? "Its what hold teeth in and you knocked his teeth out of. Please Daddy, you may not believe it, but Reggie loves me, mother and for some reason you. He knows his house is lowly in the eyes of many, but all of them come to his house if their women are in a bad way in childbirth. So what if he administers to whores? They are people too. You may hate their trade, but I never thought you hated them or those who tried to help them." 

Shireen! "I have said to much. Tell Reggie to find me. Please? And don't forget he is a Knight who fought for your right to the throne, his scarred face is out of devotion to his liege Lord Baratheon, before he was King."


	26. Chapter 26

Shireen....I like Reginald.

He saw to yourself and your mother. It irritated me that such steps had to be taken. 

Mother and I are alive...he did what you would have. I wouldn't have caused the both of you such pain. Daddy, he wasn't the cause, he was the solution. 

I, I...just feel so helpless. Under orders...or just suggestions your stepmother had a dead child in her. I watched as the scale nearly reclaimed you. 

All of that is true Daddy...but Reggie was how we are both alive today. 

He is still unworthy. 

Would anyone be worthy in your eyes?

He has fought for you...mama and me.....

\-------------

Knocking on the door...

Reggie thought...here it comes...

Your grace....

You have treated my wife and daughter with respect and dignity. 

I love her grace and Shireen. 

I apologize for beating you...

Its not as if I could get any uglier. Thank you my King. 

Well, your mother will be here tomorrow. Get ready to be wed to Shireen. 

I will not go over this again!!!

No your Grace....I just mean I look Shabby. 

Will you consent to a loan from the Crown? Yes Sir. 

Good. Don't fear I will be dead when it comes to term...and I doubt my wife or our daughter will make you repay it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Wedding! Yay!

Sir Reginald Hearthome, Lord of the Bay of Sins stood proudly in Baelors Sept. His mother watching as the Princess Shireen was escorted down the aisle by her father King Stannis Baratheon.

They knelt and exchanged words of devotion. Her Grace Lady Sansa unclasped the Baratheon Stag cape from her daughter and a cape of three black mountains in a field of blue embraced her daughter at the hands of the husband of the princess. 

They smiled and walked hand in hand as cheers and bells rang out. 

"Sansa said what do you think now husband?" He isn't the worst...with a sly imperceptible smile.


End file.
